Blanko meets Victoria
by missnovember92
Summary: Blanko falls head over hills for a girl one day while playing basketball with Bukpus.


Blanko and Bupkus were playing one-on-one outside on the basketball court. Bupkus was beating Blanko, but he kept his cool. Bupkus was about to shoot the ball as Blanko was getting ready to block his shot. "Alright, Blanko heads up!" Bupkus called out.

"I'm ready!" Blanko responded.

What Blanko doesn't realize is that his shoe was untied. He was moving up to Bupkus and stumbled. He fell off the court and went tumbling to the ground and landed head first into a field of flowers. Suddenly, a lovely young woman wearing a blue dress came frolicking in a field of flowers. She has long brown hair, blue eyes, and delicate skin; her name is Victoria Rath. As she was skipping in the flowers, she saw a really tall blue alien lying face flat on the ground. Victoria was worried, thinking that this strange creature was dead. She asked "Are you okay?" and all of a sudden, the alien had risen from the ground with flowers in his mouth and some on his ears. Victoria laughed at Blanko, though the blue alien had no clue of what Victoria found so amusing. He noticed the flowers in his mouth and felt some on his ears.

Blanko took them out and blushed. When he looked at Victoria he had a sparkle in his eye. Victoria's eyes were shimmering as Blanko thought _"Whoa! She's so beautiful; like an angel straight from heaven." _Victoria felt her heart skipped a beat and thought _"My God! I've never seen anyone like him before. He is such a cutie pie!"_ Both of them got out of a trance as Blanko got up from the ground and offered the flowers to Victoria. Victoria smiled and said "How, thoughtful! Thank you!" Blanko spoke up and introduced himself, "You're like very pretty. I'm Blanko by the way." Victoria blushed at Blanko's compliment and said "Aw, thank you. You're really sweet. I'm Victoria." The two of them gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. They thought at the same time _"I think I'm in love."_

Blanko and Victoria were in a dream, where it was out in the night and all dressed up. Blanko wore a white bottomed shirt with black pants and black shoes while Victoria wore a red dress with maroon gloves and high heel shoes. Blanko and Victoria did the tango. They were face to face and started to pucker their lips as they got closer. It wasn't long when a familiar voice called on to Blanko and ruined the tender moment he and Victoria were about to have. "Blanko! Man, whaddya doin'?" It was Bupkus. Blanko and Victoria snapped out of their trance and looked at Bupkus. Blanko felt so embarrassed and stammered, "H-h-hey, dude! How's it goin'?" He gave a nervous chuckle. Bupkus was curious to know what Blanko was doing. "What is going on here?" Blanko started sweating and cleared his throat to explain to Bupkus about what was happening between him and Victoria.

Blanko was stuttering and Bupkus interrupted as he noticed Victoria standing next to him. "Hold on a sec, Blanko. Who's this pretty young thang?"

Victoria replied, "My name is Victoria."

Bupkus approached to Victoria like a gentleman and said, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Victoria. You are a very beautiful young lady," He took Victoria's hand and kissed it. "The name's Bupkus." He said in a deep, sensual tone. Victoria blushed and did a curtsy. "Please to meet you, Bupkus." Blanko finally got himself to together and wanted to talk to Bupkus for a minute. He explained to his purple friend about his feelings towards Victoria. "Listen, dude, don't take this the wrong way, but I think there's something about Victoria that makes me feel funny inside. We were just talking and I felt like I was in a dream that really lid up my world." Bupkus looked at Blanko like he was crazy. "Man, what are you talking about?"

Blanko pointed to Victoria to show Bupkus what he was talking about. The boys turned their attention to Victoria and were dazzled by her beauty. Her hair was flying in the breeze and her face glowing. Blanko was smitten and Bupkus exclaimed "WHOA!"

He finally understood what Blanko was talking about. "Ah! I get ya! Gon with yo' bad self!" the two Monstars fist bumped each other. "I'll leave you two lovers alone and just head on inside the gym to cool down." Bupkus headed inside and Blanko was finally alone with Victoria. They both walked over to the field, where they have met, and sat down to talk some more. "You'll have to excuse my friend Bupkus; he can be such a goof sometimes."

Victoria giggled, "oh, it's cool, Blanko. I really like Bupkus. Although, you seemed nervous when he came over. Was there something wrong?"

Blanko took a deep breath and started off very slowly, "Victoria, I must confess. When I first laid eyes on you, my heart melted. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your eyes, your smile, and your laugh, I go insane!" Victoria couldn't believe what she heard. Her eyes lit up as she said, "Why Blanko! I feel the same way!" Blanko's eyes also lid up. Out of the blue, Blanko gave Victoria a REALLY BIG KISS RIGHT ON THE LIPS!

She was shocked out of her mind! As Blanko backed away from Victoria, he realized what he did and that it was SO uncalled for. He quickly apologized but Victoria put her finger to Blanko's lips and soothes him by stroking his hair and whispering in his ear, "It's alright. You were just overwhelmed by love. We'll keep it out little secret," Victoria noticed that it was getting late. She sighed "Well, I should be heading on home. I hope to see you again." She got up and before she could go, she turned to Blanko and said, "See you around, dude!" and with that, she blew him a kiss and Blanko caught it.

He responded, "Right back at ya, dudette!" and blew her a kiss. Victoria caught it and began to dance around. Blanko smiled and went into the gym.

Bupkus heard Blanko coming inside and saw a huge smile plastered on his face; he knew his buddy was in love. Bupkus said smiling, "Well hey there, lover boy! You two had a wonderful time?" Blanko sighed, "Dude, it was, fantastic! Oh, she blows my mind." "Yeah she seems very thrilling." Bupkus agreed. "So when do you think you'll see her again?" Blanko answered, "I don't know, pretty soon I hope." Meanwhile, as Victoria made it back home, she couldn't stop thinking about Blanko. She placed the flowers that he gave her in a vase and was ready to turn in for the night. As she washed up and crawled into bed, she closed her eyes and dreamed about Blanko.

THE END


End file.
